


Plans

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One-Sided Tony/Darcy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Shirtless Steve Rogers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Space Jam References, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dream Team of Stark and Lewis are a force to be reckoned with... until the world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested these Words a while ago! Thanks for the Words, Anon!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

He and Lewis were sitting on the couch in the common room laughing when it happened. 

She was surprisingly good at keeping up with him, whether it was tricking him into going to bed after thirty-six plus hours of science, or tricking him into getting a shower before a R&D review, or tricking him into showing up for an Avengers group meal. 

He liked hanging out with her, and it wasn’t just because she could go to the wall with him, snark for snark. It was because he could always count on her: sometimes it was to yell at a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison, other times it was to tell him that he was being unreasonable.

They had been meeting for regular Lazy Wednesday Afternoon Movie Binges ever since she had appointed herself Head Cat Herder. “Scientists are cats: they’re obsessed with lasers, they’ll wander off for days, they occasionally wake you up at 5 AM by sitting on your chest and batting your nose, sometimes they curl up on top of the filing cabinets and hiss at you, and I forgot where I was going with this analogy.”

This particular Wednesday, they had been Up To Hijinks, but to cover their guilty giggles, the two of them were watching  _ Space Jam _ on repeat (“every time it gets worse!”) with her feet in his lap. 

Tony would never have admitted it to anyone, but Lewis was a pretty great cuddle buddy. With Pepper away so often, he missed human contact, someone who wasn’t so much in awe of him to avoid running their fingers across his shoulders or lounging against his chest or falling asleep on him while watching Abbott and Costello. Twice.

And that was when the world changed.

Steve came stomping into the common area, half angry, half amused, in nothing but a pair of tube socks and the Iron Man boxer briefs that Tony and Lewis had swapped out for the contents of his underwear drawer a few hours previously.

Tony didn’t notice he was there until Lewis nearly choked to death on her gum.

“Cap!” he then greeted. “Do you like my present? Say you like it. You love it! I can see it in your... eyes!”

“Tony…” Steve sighed. He had obviously just stepped out of the shower.

Tony shook Lewis by her ankles. “We got his size right! Did you see?”

Lewis, her eyes on Steve’s abs, nodded.

“You don’t want to start a prank war with me, Stark,” Steve told him, a little ‘Captain America is in the right’ tone coming into his voice.

“What are you gonna do, short-sheet my bed?” Tony asked, completely unintimidated. “Spray a little shaving cream in my hand while I’m sleeping?”

Steve lifted his chin a little. “I will switch out your work music for show tunes,” he informed Tony. “And I will tell Pepper on you.”

Lewis burst out into giggles. “I hope that’s not your go-to plan, because wowzers, that was horrible,” she said, and nudged Tony with her foot. He grinned at her.

Steve was silent, but Tony knew he wouldn’t be for long. Though, the next time he looked up at the shirtless Avenger, Steve’s face was not annoyed, or flustered, or upset. It was… delighted? For a moment, Tony was resolving that he would do this more often, if a stupid prank that ended with him mostly naked in the common room was all it took to put that dopey look on Steve’s face. 

But then Steve laughed and said, “I can’t believe you were plotting against me. With  _ him _ !” and Lewis jumped like she’d been electrocuted.

The first thing that clued Tony in to the fact that Something Big had happened was Lewis taking her feet out of his lap.  He had lost a bet and was supposed to be giving her a foot rub later. Lewis had fought hard and won that foot rub through blood, snark, and tears, and she would never have relinquished it.

She stood up and faced the Captain, and was quiet for a long moment.

“I imagined you with more clothes on,” she whispered finally.

“Me too,” Steve said with a laugh, a blush creeping up his stupid face. And over his stupid torso, too, now that Tony looked.

“If it helps, it wasn’t just you,” Tony volunteered. “Thor’s got a whole drawerful of silky Iron Man boxers and we switched out Bruce’s undershirts for ones with my face on them. We would have done Clint and Natasha’s, too, but I’m kind of scared of going in their rooms. Don’t tell them I said that, though.”

The second thing that clued Tony in to the fact that Something Big had happened was Lewis reaching over to pause the movie.

“Hey, I was ignoring that!” he objected.

The third thing that clued Tony in to the fact that Something Big had happened was Lewis ignoring  _ him _ .

“You should probably get dressed,” she told Steve. “And then we can go get coffee or something.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, but stayed right where he was. “Don’t… don’t disappear while I’m gone.”

Lewis’ voice was laced with her smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Hey!” As soon as Steve had reluctantly left the room, Tony picked up the remote and tossed it at Lewis’ backside. “I’ve got pizza coming! Who is going to help me eat it?”

Lewis sighed and turned around. “Bruce. He needs to take a break from his science anyway. I’ll text him.” And she whipped out her phone.

“But…” Tony protested. “But he hates cream cheese!”

“He’s an adult; he can pick it off if it bothers him.”

“But… he won’t want to watch  _ Space Jam _ with me more than once!”

“Then put something else on.”

“Lewis…!”

She looked up from her phone. “What?”

Tony sat back and allowed the hurt in his chest to show on his face. “I never thought you’d abandon me for a pretty face and washboard abs.”

Lewis snorted out a laugh, dropped her phone, and caused a momentary Tony freak-out when she began to lift her shirt like she was going to take it off.

“Lewis, what…?!”

“Look!” she insisted, pointing a finger at the exposed skin about three inches above her bellybutton.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Tony mumbled.

The handwriting was precise. 

Antiquated. 

...Patriotic.

They were the Words that Steve had just said to her.

There was a strange feeling in the pit of Tony’s stomach that he couldn’t quite identify.

_ This _ was the Something Big.

Lewis and Rogers were Soulmates.

“What’s… going on?” came the slightly suspicious voice of the Star Spangled Man With a Plan. Tony looked up to see the super soldier standing there with a raised eyebrow, his boots dangling from one hand.

“I’m not flashing the boss!” Lewis claimed quickly, and spun her torso toward her fate-determined partner to show off her Words.

Steve squinted at them, blushing when she lowered her shirt. “Mine are…” he cleared his throat and tapped his back pocket as though feeling for a missing wallet. 

Lewis nodded. “That’s a conversation for the future, then. I don’t mind saying that I’m looking forward to it.”

Steve laughed and blushed again, and Lewis turned, looking for her phone on the couch. Her eyes avoided Tony's, and she started babbling about calling Bruce and putting on her shoes and grabbing her jacket, and then she got out of there. 

But not before Tony had seen her face. Lewis was  _ blushing _ . Tony had never seen her blush, and he’d tried. Often. But she had always just sassed right back at him, unblinkingly dishing out some of the dirtiest things he’d ever heard a woman say. Then again, he’d never tried having a conversation with her about Captain America’s ass. Maybe that was how he could have gotten a rosy colored rise out of her.

Tony stared at the paused screen: Michael Jordan and Bugs, until Bruce showed up and said something about pizza. Then they watched a nature documentary and Bruce complained about the toppings Lewis had picked out.

He hoped they were having a good time. He hoped Lewis would be happy with Mr. Perfect; he told himself that she would, of course she would, what girl wouldn’t be happy to find out Captain America was her Soulmate?

It took Tony all night to figure out why he’d spent all night thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146998882373/plans)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
